


Journey

by Its_mary4



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Abuse, Azula (Avatar) Redemption, Child Abuse, Fire Nation Royal Family, Gen, Happy Azula (Avatar), Mental Instability, Mental Institutions, Non-Graphic Violence, Not Compliant with Avatar Comics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:02:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23131396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Its_mary4/pseuds/Its_mary4
Summary: 𝘫𝘰𝘶𝘳𝘯𝘦𝘺𝙉𝙤𝙪𝙣𝘢𝘯 𝘢𝘤𝘵 𝘰𝘧 𝘵𝘳𝘢𝘷𝘦𝘭𝘭𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘧𝘳𝘰𝘮 𝘰𝘯𝘦 𝘱𝘭𝘢𝘤𝘦 𝘵𝘰 𝘢𝘯𝘰𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘦𝘪𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘱𝘩𝘺𝘴𝘪𝘤𝘢𝘭 𝘰𝘳 𝘴𝘱𝘪𝘳𝘪𝘵𝘶𝘢𝘭𝘭𝘺.
Relationships: Aang & Azula (Avatar), Azula & Katara (Avatar), Azula & Mai (Avatar), Azula & Toph Beifong, Azula & Zuko (Avatar), Azula/Sokka (Avatar)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 66





	Journey

**Author's Note:**

> I used random words generator to write this 30 word fanfic to explain Azula's redemption in my opinion.

**Insatiable**

He watched how his father turned her from the innocent little princess to the woman who is power-hungry. 

**Abusive**

Anger fills him as he visits her for the first time after he left her in this asylum,three years ago. She's so thin.She looks starved. Her eyes are hollow. Her cheekbone are showing. Injuries cover her body. Seems like being a princess doesn't exclude you from being abused.

**Girls**

"How do you know if you have fallen in love?" She asks Katara with a blush.The other smiles.  _ Azula really has changed,she tells herself,She now knows love. She feels it too _ . She is glad that she gave Azula a chance.

**Spinning**

Two nurses hold her tight while the third inject her. Suddenly her screams sound so foreign to her ears , everything around her is blurry. She can swear that she feels like she's flying out of her body.

**Sun**

Her smile shines brighter than the sun. She is so cute , that he forgets his bitterness. Having a sister is not bad after all.

**Busy**

He has a very crowded schedule , but whenever she sends him a letter he abandon everything and reads it. 

**Risky**

Everyone told him that she's dangerous especially now she's fully recovered. Even his friends are against his decision of bringing her back to the palace. He doesn't care. She's his sister and he will oppose the whole world to defend her.

**Soft**

"When Azula was born , mother made me hold her. She was so soft & so small. I promised myself to protect her at all costs. Somewhen during the war , My rage blinded me. I forgot the promise I made , but I won't forget again. I'll protect her this time. Even if it was from herself." 

**Difficult**

They worked really hard towards her recovery. They paced one step at time. The hardest part of all was to convince her to accept him. They stand next to each other looking at the capital city of their nation from their balcony. He knows that all the difficulties he went through was worth it after all.

**Barge**

"Look at my fire , Zuzu. Bet you're jealous of me. You can't even produce a little flame." She smirks 

**Survivors**

"I healed and rose,father. Me and Azula did. We survived you." He tells Ozai in one of those late night visits.

**Lying**

"I don't need your help !"

_ Azula always lies. _

"I hate you !"

_ Azula always lies. _

"I'm fine."

_ Azula always lies. _

**Beauty**

"Can I have this dance , Princess ?" Sokka bows stretching out his arm. She raises her brow in surprise. He's the first to approach her tonight. Sokka read what she was thinking and added with a chuckle , "Your beauty outshine all the ladies here trust me , but Zuko gave death glares to anyone who wanted to approach you." She takes his hand and adds ,"I have to scold him for his overprotective behaviour later."

**Ember Island**

Funny how the place she has the happiest memories in is now just a reminder of how broke her family is.

**Mold**

She had to melt and remold herself to remove every last bit of Ozai's perfect daughter in her. 

**Certainty**

For the first time in forever he sees the spark in her eyes. "May the strongest win this Agni Kai,brother." She smiles like she already knows who the winner is .The rematch that had to be finally starts. 

**Quiet**

She doesn't try to resist anymore. She doesn't scream anymore. She sits quietly on the floor looking to nothing, unmoving. If she behaves,they won't hit her. If she behaves,they won't inject her.

**Sicken**

"I thought you loved her ! How could you do something like this to her. She is your daughter,you sick bastard!" Ozai laughs darkly ,"so Azula told you after all." 

**Gentle Heart**

"You may try to hide it,Princess. But you are really gentle-hearted. The way you treated every single villager and how you promised to solve all their problems proves it." The Avatar tells her with a genuine smile.

**Unpleasant**

She stands there,while Zuko greets his friends. Friends. she has none. The realization fills her with unpleasant emotions.

**Speech**

"Mai & Zuko , a match made in heaven. I remember in our childhood Mai used to blush every time Zuko passes by. I remember me teasing her. I remember Zuko saving her from me. I always knew that I'll be telling this speech one day in your wedding. I worked hard to make this match. I invented Zuko to play with us. I put Mai in dangerous situations to make Zuko save her. I even always paired them together in games I made up.Mai,me and you don't have the best relationship,in fact we have the most awkward one,but you owe me this one! I know that you are the one for my brother,so try to make him happy. Zuko, after everything you went through you're finally getting the love and happiness you deserve. You're finally marrying her, the love of your life. I'm truly happy for both of you. May Agni bless your marriage. Also please don't make me an aunt so soon!" She ended her speech with a genuine laugh , lifting her glass.

**Hushed**

_ So what if you're hurt ? So what if you're sad ? So what if you're in love ? Does that mean you should express it ? No,it doesn't. Unless you want to get to father's bad side. Unless you won't to be like Zuko. What are emotions anyway. They're an obstacle. You don't need them. Even if you feel them,you don't show them.  _ That's what she tells her reflection every night.

**Sleep**

Sleep doesn't come to her easily. She lays on the floor wearing a ragged cloth. Injuries covering her body. She screams for hours on no end. She doesn't even understand what she's saying. 

**Socialize**

She tries to make conversations with his friends. They try to avoid her, but she isn't a quitter. She'll make them accept her.

**Mistreatment**

When he knew about how they mistreated her,he ordered to shut that mental facility. "From now on, she'll be treated in the capital's facility where I can see her progress and visit her everyday." ,and so his wish was granted.

**Prank**

"As I expected , You're much more fun than Zuko." The blind girl laugh and so does Azula.

**Poetry**

_ 'Your gaze sets me on fire  _

_ and I think I don't mind  _

_ Your smiles warms me up  _

_ and I could spend my life to keep it _

_ You are deadly drug  _

_ and I keep having you  _

_ As much of danger as much of beauty _

_ You're truly your element _

_ Fire' _

Someone sent her this poem and she may know who he's. For now she'll keep him waiting while she keeps this poem as a treasure. She was never the easy type.

**Garden**

Her mother always loved this garden. She would always scold her for burning fire lilies. Did she ever know that Azula only did that to get her attention ?

**Night**

"I love you , Azula" Sokka finally confess. She doesn't say anything ,but she she pulls him into her first heartfelt kiss.

**Love**

If you ever asked her what was love five years ago , she wouldn't know the answer. Now she would tell you love is the way Zuko protect her from every guy who tries to talk to her. Love is the way Sokka keeps writing letters to her even when he's busy. Love is the way her training sessions with Katara turn into real arguments about who's the strongest. Love is the way she & Toph pull pranks on the rest. Love is the way Aang was able to make her find inner peace. Love is the way Mai & Ty Lee forgave her. Love is the way everyone is surrounding her while she celebrates her eighteenth birthday. And Love is the best feeling ever. 


End file.
